Marriage law times four
by moondustangel
Summary: Hermione is now a pureblood witch and very much subjected to the dreaded upcoming marriage law. What happens when she gets the surprise of her life learning she must be a "Home family witch" as she discovers not one husband but four. Who are they and how will she cope in this brand new territory? please read and review thanks much love moondustangel xxx
1. Four of them what the hell?

Hermione stood in Grimmauld place kitchen with Harry and Ron reading the first of two letters which had been delivered with a package from the ministry. Opening the letter she began to read it out loud to Ron and Harry. It read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger. In your other letter you will find information pertaining to a new marriage law that has been announced with the name of your partner inside. However on checking the status of all those affected we ran a check on you as is standard procedure. While running this check we found that your data as entered into our system upon your birth did not match what we already know about you as relayed to us by either Professor Dumbledore or yourself. This means that for whatever reason before they died your parents were using a glamour charm on you meaning that yourself and all those around you would believe you were muggle born and looked as you do now. Your name is still Hermione Granger though and we have supplied a potion that you are to drink in order to be and look as you should have all along. You are a rich pureblood and have your own manor in Kent. You are twenty years old and you still retain the name you've always had. We wanted also to inform Mr Harry Potter of the capture and death of Peter Pettigrew who once under the veritas serum charm told us all we needed to know. We have formerly cleared Sirius Black of all charges and although he is no longer with us we wanted to bring closure to young Mr Potter. We hope this letter finds you well and wish you the best of luck in your life. _

_Yours sincerely Mafalda Hopkirk, Department of Heritage, the Ministry of Magic._

As Hermione finished reading the letter aloud both Ron and Harry were staring at her gormlessly not even sure of what to do or think. "Well Mione take the potion. We'll always be here for you no matter how you look!" said Ron hugging her and comforting her. She unwrapped the package to find a small vial full of pearly liquid. "Ron call your parents here as I want them to be here when I change" she demanded to which he complied. Moments later they came through the fireplace to watch her transformation. As she uncorked the bottle she downed its contents. It tasted bloody awful and as she swallowed it all a bright light formed all around her body blinding everyone momentarily. When the light faded away everyone gasped. She now stood taller at five ft nine inches in height. Her body shape had gone from shapeless with a flat chest to hour glass with a size c chest. Her hair had gone from dark blonde and bushy with no control to light brown, smooth, sleek and straight. Her teeth were now pearly white and very straight in comparison with her usual bucked teeth.

She looked radiant. She was now wearing a one armed long sleeved black knee length dress with some black pumps. Her hair was half up half down and bouffant in style on top. She had a black Kelly bag with a colourful scarf on one end of it in her hands. She sauntered over to the downstairs mirror gasping. She did look different. Mrs Weasley hugged her tight and smiled at her encouraging her to open the other letter.

"Molly what is a family home witch? They say I must come to the Ministry for a special appointment and that I am a family home witch." "Well I am delighted that they have freed Sirius of all charges and killed Peter. A family home witch is a witch who is now and always has been destined to have more then one husband serving that family as the witch or bonding unit that keeps that particular family alive and together. It is an honour to be one of those. I can safely say that because it says you need to come in for a special appointment it means that either your husbands are famous or back from the dead which is what that phrase always means. Come on I'll escort you there now!" said Molly as they stepped into the fireplace leaving immediately.

More then one husband? Hermione was baffled! How in the hell could this be ok? She arrived in a cushy looking office and approached the desk with Molly who asked to see the person in charge there Brian Huntington. Once they saw him he explained the process to Hermione. "Ok what will happen is you will read the following Italian phrase and once you are done you will be married. Your husbands will then be waiting for us in the department of Mysteries ok?" he asked looking her over. "Yes that sounds wonderful!" she replied still confused. She had thought that if she acted bravely and confidently it would all eventually make sense to her. At least that's what she hoped. She removed the bow from the scroll he had given her and read aloud the phrase there which said: _Invito il hosue di nero per inviare a me members tutti i buoni attraverso il velo inmodo che noi possiamo sposare e vivere in armonia tutte le vite. Sono così ci saremosposati una volta finite questa affernazione._ After reading this phrase the scroll lit up and all of the words disappeared. In it's place was the number four. "It says here the number four. What does that mean sir?" she asked him politely. "That means you have four husbands mam and that you are all now married. They will be waiting for you in the department of mysteries. I have to ask you would you like me to inform you of who they are or would you rather the surprise?" he asked her smiling.

"Absolutely not! I've had more then my fair share of surprises to last me a lifetime who are they if you please?" "Ok well first you should know that they are all a certain age which does not mean they will be the age they were when they died. However despite there age change they will have lost no memories of how their life was. It just means that your husbands will be closer in age to you alright. Your first husband is Cygnus Black. He is twenty eight years old. Your second husband and twin of Cygnus is Orion Black and he is also twenty eight years old. Your third husband is Regulus Black and he is twenty five years old. Your fourth and final husband is Sirius Black and he is twenty two years of age. They will all look different to you and everyone else but as they are now alive and bonded to you they shall start to grow and age normally again but are now immune to the killing curse as are you now because you are bonded with them."

By the time he had finished Molly looked extremely delighted. "Wow Hermione not only are you now pureblood anyway but you are the most desirable young lady out there. And those husbands of yours are and were the most desirable men of their time. You are one lucky girl" Molly gushed ushering them out of the room quickly. "Molly how will I control four husbands and how will we live in Grimmauld Place? It's not that large really" she asked concern etched on her face. "Hermione dear Grimmauld Place was left to Harry upon Sirius's death and he shall be keeping it. They will probably be moving into Black Manor in Kent quite near your own recently acquired manor if I'm not mistaken. Don't worry about a thing and may I say that weekly schedules help. I am just trying to say without embarrassing you too much dear that each man needs his personal night for intimacy as do you. And also you will need your nights off as well that don't include cycle nights as you will have those off anyway. We all need our time off every now and again or we'd all go mad" said Molly blushing a little bit herself.

"Thank you for that information Molly and don't worry so much. I'm not as I used to be. I feel that my personality was changed too. I mean I love flying now and who'd have thought of that. Since my own mother died you are like my mother and nothing you say could ever embarrass me. I am lucky to have you mum!" said Hermione causing Mrs Weasley to burst into a fit if happy tears. With a wave of her wand she was now wearing some knee high black boots with a red medium length flowing dress with sleeves over it. She had on some silver dangling earrings and heart shaped pendant around her neck. She was still carrying her black Kelly bag and now had on a long black princess jacket over the dress. Molly had never seen her look so business ready and was in awe of her beauty. She had on light make up and her straight hair was now all up in a cool twisted ponytail which made it seem as though the ponytail itself was inside out.

She dropped Molly at the fireplace so she could return home once more and then made her way to the Department of Mysteries. There before her stood four of the sexiest men she has ever seen with each man having muscles and shaggy hair. Both Cygnus and Orion were tall and muscular with brown shaggy hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Cygnus was in a tight white tank top with a grey blazer over it. He was wearing some deep blue chords and boat shoes on his lower half while his wand was neatly stored in his pocket.

Orion was wearing a smart looking pair of jeans with some black loafers and a shirt/ blazer combo on top. Regulus had long and shaggy dark blonde hair just as his mother had before him. He had green eyes. He was wearing a black business style pants with a peacoat over it. inside the coat you could visibly see a shirt and tie. Lastly there was Sirius who may well have been the best looking of all of the men. His hair was dark brown and shaggy and he had the sexy goatee as he'd always done. However now he was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a maroon t shirt with a black cape on over that instead of his usual corduroy suit. He was wearing a pair of common black converse styled shoes. The top he had on showed off all of his muscles

She was salivating looking at them. "Gentlemen I am Hermione Granger and I am to be the family home witch of all of you. Now Sirius here knew me before but what he will not now know is that I had for some unknown reason been under a glamour charm before my parents died. It was only just reversed today. I am pureblood with my own manor and I am twenty years old. There is an ongoing marriage law in which people between the ages of eighteen to forty are being paired off. It is through the selection process that they discovered not only about my hidden glamour charm all of my life but the new status as the Black family home witch so here I am. I just thought you should all know that" she said smiling nervously at all of them. "Oh my god do you think we are all old prudes? Please the term wife will suffice none of this old fashioned family home witch thing. It's making me feel old! I am Regulus and it is my honour to have such a gorgeous wife. You can call me Reg or even Reggie if you like" he said grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it in a gentlemanly manner which made her blush.

"Why thank you Reg and I must say I know all of your names but in order to remember them all I have shortened them for myself. You can all call me Mione if you like as it's what everyone calls me these days. I have decided to call Regulus Reg. Sirius will just be Sirius still. Cygnus will be Cyg and Orion will just be Ry. I hope those are ok with you all?" she asked. "Yes they are for definite ok with us. Which house were you in at Hogwarts?" asked Cygnus smiling. "I was in Hufflepuff" she announced proudly and watched the colour drain from his face as Sirius burst out laughing beside him. "Quite the joker this one" he said still laughing. "Cyg I was only joking, I was in fact in Gryffindor" she said now giggling as he picked her up and pecked her lips softly. "That's quite alright. I love jokes when they come from the sexy lips of a sexy witch I get to call my wife. I think boys I may have to spend time with her first Mmm" he moaned as he ground into her hip slightly to show how excited she made him.

This made her subconsciously moan herself. "Now, now boys no fighting over me. We will have a schedule to which each of you will comply. Each boy gets his days and nights with me and some nights are for just me alone and I expect you respect my privacy on the nights I wish to be alone. Bare in mind however depending on how I'm feeling these alone nights may be rare as I may want a teddy bear to hold sometimes at night. I wonder which one of you would make the best one?" she asked teasing them. "Pick me" Orion said finally speaking. She smiled and leaned in kissing him gently. "Come on boys I believe we have a manor to go and see!" she said leading them through the Ministry proudly towards the fireplaces. _This is going to be interesting!_ She thought linking her husbands and smiling at everyone they passed.


	2. Of manors and schedules!

She rounded the corner with the fireplaces in sight but stopped as she saw Draco Malfoy staring or rather drooling and it soon became obvious that he knew nothing of her changes. "Don't drool ferret it's not very becoming and I'm sure Pansy would hate to see you acting so like an infant" she goaded as she walked past leaving a rather stunned Malfoy in her absence. "So to which place should we go? I mean do we go to your manor, my manor or Grimmauld Place?" she asked casually. "Well Grimmauld place is Harry's now as I left it to him in my will so it is his and his alone to do with what he sees fit. I say that we all go to Black manor and open up the old place again and afterwards we go and visit your manor ok?" said Sirius calmly. He always was the voice of reason in any situation.

"Ok let's go then. After you boys!" she said gesturing to the grate before them. "No thank you. Sirius here will go first and then you will follow and we will follow after you as it is our job to love and protect our sexy wife" said Orion growling slightly in her ear as his hand slid over her backside suggestively. She inhaled a sharp breath at the feeling and waited for Sirius to go through the fire to their manor which he did. She followed and was shocked to discover that they weren't in England at all but in Italy. "But Molly said your manor was in Kent. Why are we in Italy?" she asked. "As a security procedure our house is called Kent Manor but is instead located in Venice under the fidelious charm. It is for this reason that people have assumed it is located in Kent and so we have not bothered to correct them. We have spent most of our lives wanting to be safe at all times so we have used these slightly confusing tactics but I must say they haven't failed us yet" said Sirius leaning in and kissing her gently.

As he ran his lips gently across hers it sent electricity to every part of her body. She blushed as she felt her nipples harden when he entered his tongue into her mouth. This however had gone unnoticed by him. She had never felt so taken with anyone that she failed to notice the other three men in the room now looking at her each with lustful expressions of his own. When she broke away from Sirius she was panting and turned to see the three other men looking at her. "Now boys what say we look at this manor?" she asked linking Orion's arm and pulling out of the small entrance hallway into the main hallway. As they looked around they showed her the three dinning rooms and living rooms they had as well as the small library, swimming pool room, music room and ten bedrooms. The house had ten bathrooms as well as a sleeping quarter for their house elves Poppy, Pepper and Penny.

The house looked beautiful and she was delighted with it. "We need people to know you are our wife and that we are proud of you so we ask you always to wear this family crest ring on your right hand ring finger. We also have your wedding ring which I will put on you now. Know that each of us has one just the same as you" said Reg smiling and placing the ring on her right hand before opening the box containing the wedding ring. The box was black with a red velvet bow on the front of it. Her wedding band consisted of a platinum band that was shaped to look like a flower and had many diamonds in the band. The men had similar rings except that theirs was just round with the diamonds and not shaped like a flower. On the inside of the band she could see an inscription there which read: _Semper mihi uxor nostrum_. This translated to "always our wife". She smiled at this as she thought it was quite the clever inscription as not everyone could read Latin and so not everyone would understand what it said. That fact made it even more personal for her.

"So where is my room located and don't give me that look because whether you like it or not I'm having my own room. You will then stay there with me on whichever night is yours or if I feel like it I will stay with you in your rooms. I am not a prude and all I can say is that the Elves better be ready to do some cleaning because I intend to at some point defile every surface in this manor!" she said almost casually. All the men listened from then on. "Well if you go up the stairs your suite is the main suite straight ahead of you. We each have our own suites that have been decorated to our own specific tastes and you should know now that your suite will do the same" said Reg smiling at her before he deeply kissed her himself. Such a good kisser was Reg that she felt she would not be able to stand up much longer if he continued. "Ok now I will go to rest alone and I will want to be called when dinner is ready. I will be telling you my schedule now. I will see each of you twice a week with some of my visits being during the day to be fair to all of you. Sundays are my day for me and I will insist on being alone that night each night. Now here I have pieces of paper with a number on them in my hand so each of you pick out one. Who has received the one with no number?" she asked the confused men.

"I received the one with no number" said Cygnus smiling at her. "That means boys that later tonight Cygnus is mine. Whoever received the highest number will be with me the next night and so on until no numbers are left after which the routine will have already been instated. I tell you now that if I like what you do or in fact don't do as the case may be I may wish to see you a bit more then the others. Jealousy is not allowed and anyone who gets jealous will miss their turn with me as a punishment are we all clear on this?" she asked happily. "Yes mam!" they all responded seriously. She went up to her suite which now resembled a sexy room indeed. Her bed was a huge four poster bed with lush silk bed clothes all over it. Above the bed was a shelf full of sexual stimulants and a pair of handcuffs. Her en suite had a huge bath with rose petals in a jar next to it while there were scented candles everywhere. With the final thought her bath could become a Jacuzzi as well. As she changed her clothing she settled into bed for a nap and only woke up in a few hours feeling totally refreshed as the house elf Pepper called her.

When she went downstairs she was surprised to see her favourite Italian meal ready to be eaten. She was wearing some ballet flats and a simple silk blue house dress. As she sat down to eat her dinner she was stopped. She frowned as they ushered her to the couch in the room. As she sat down Sirius began to massage her shoulders as Orion massaged her feet and Regulus massaged her hands. She was inn heaven. All that was missing was Cygnus but he soon joined then to massage her chest as he felt her nipples harden under his touch. She moaned audibly and lifted up her body to grant him slightly better access. As they all massaged every stress for her body she felt herself totally relax and soon they were all sitting at the table eating their hot dinner in peace. "Thank you boys I feel thoroughly refreshed now" she said kissing each of them in turn before continuing on with her meal which was sublime as she never failed to remind Pepper who had prepared it. They had her favourite Baileys and White chocolate cheesecake for desert. She lapped up every last bite before heading to her room with Cygnus. However she made sure to say goodnight to all of her other husbands properly before slipping into her room to join him.

When she slipped inside Cygnus was on her bed waiting for her to join him there. She wasn't sure what he even liked but decided that they could decide that together by a process of elimination. She knew there would be things she liked and he didn't and vice versa but she knew that eventually they would find something that worked for them both. As she walked towards him further her gown fell pooling at her feet as she stepped out of it walking naked towards him. _This is going to be one hell of a night!_ He thought as she drew nearer.


	3. Candles and visitors

Walking still towards Cygnus she flicked her wand so he was now naked as well. "I only did that so we're even now as we're both naked now!" she said smiling at his shocked expression. She climbed into the bed beside him but instead if lying down she knelt up and opened the cupboard with the sexual stiff in it. After looking around for a while she emerged with a purple candle and lit it. Setting it on the bedside locker she closed the cupboard and sunk back down to where Cygnus lay looking at her in awe. "What's the candle for?" he asked smiling up at her. "It's not an ordinary candle which you will find out in a few minutes when I blow it out!" she responded in an excited fashion.

She leaned in kissing every inch of his face bar his lips and continued to kiss each and every part of his body bar his nipples and his erection. This took her a good ten minutes and by the time she was finished he was so hard he thought he might explode then and there. She reached behind her and grabbed the candle blowing it out. After waiting for one minute she poured the wax into her hands and rubbed it into her breasts making them look very greasy altogether. As she poured more wax on herself she began to slide and slip and all over him rubbing herself up against his erection and making them both moan. As she pushed against him she poured the massage candles wax between them both making her tummy very warm and slippery. He loved the feeling of her body pressed up against his mingled with the warm feeling and scent coming from the massage candles wax between them.

"Cyg take me" she commanded her lust evident. She shrieked slightly as he positioned his dick at her entrance before sliding it in really quickly. It was only when she was actually sheathed by him that she realised quite how big he was. He was seven inches and it felt like that when he was inside her as well. Cygnus may have acted like one of the more timid of the men but he sure knew what he was doing. He twirled her around and laid her face to one side with her belly flat on the bed. Then he pushed up into her forcefully causing them both to start sliding on the silk sheets. The friction between the sheets causing her nipples to be rubbed each time he pushed into her was driving her mad. He kept hitting this rough spot inside her and she didn't know what it was called just that each time he hit it was divine.

Pulling her head back slightly he kissed her passionately his tongue battling with hers for dominance. She could feel the coil of arousal tightening within her each time he thrust. Soon enough she was panting and wailing as her release was imminent. She frowned immensely when he stopped just short of her orgasm. "Cyg!" she protested to which he giggled audibly. "Forgive me my darling wife but I need to turn you around because I actually want to see the face of my wife the first time of many in which I make her cum!" he said spinning her around to face him. Her hair was all over the place and she had a thin layer of sweat on her body. She had never looked more beautiful. Pounding suddenly back into her she yelped in pleasure. As he pushed and pulled against her in a rub, rub, rub motion she could feel the coil tightening further to the brink. "Cyg I want all of you. Make me cum my love and cum with me" she purred to him kissing him as they both yelped in ecstasy their mutual orgasms taking them over momentarily.

Collapsing on top of her before rolling to his side he pulled her close to his body both of them panting. "Don't get go falling asleep on me Cyg. We need to clean up now before we sleep" she said scolding him lightly while getting out of bed which he followed. "Pepper! Please clean the bed and put new sheets and things on it thank you" she called to the elf who had just appeared before her. "Right away Miss Black no problem!" the elf gushed smiling up at her. "Please call me Hermione" she said smiling. "No Miss I cannot disrespect you or my other masters like that as they will be angry if I do that." "But I am asking you to do that in fact I'd really like it if you did" she said once more. "No Miss Black it is against elf rules to do that. We are never allowed to call a Mistress by her first name but if you would prefer I can just call you miss or madam ok. It really is the best I can do!" said the elf smiling still. "Right ok well then miss it shall be. Thank you Pepper oh and Pepper when you've done the bed please bring a warm chocolate fondant to Sirius in his room and tell hi it's from his adoring wife who wanted to show him some affection and hopes he likes the gesture" she said smiling broadly at the image that had formed in her mind of a chocolate covered Sirius devouring the cake.

"May I say miss what a loving gesture it is too. Good night miss!" said Pepper as Hermione walked away and into the bathroom where Cygnus was waiting by the shower for her. Gathering up some citrus scented shower essentials she switched on the faucet and placed a hand inside to check for optimum temperature. Once it had reached a temperature she found to be adequate she stepped inside pulling in Cygnus with her as she went. Down the hall Harry was sat in Sirius's room with him looking utterly baffled at Sirius's new and improved young appearance. This meant in a way they really could be friends as well if they wanted to. "So you mean to tell me Hermione must marry you, your brother Regulus and a younger version of your father Orion and his twin Cygnus? That's a lot to take in although I am so delighted to have my family back" he gushed crying and hugging Sirius close.

"Harry when Hermione read…" "…Excuse me master but Miss has requested that Pepper give you this warm chocolate fondant and she asks me to tell you that it is a loving gesture from your darling wife and she hopes you will like it. Wow Mr Harry Potter it is my honour to meet you. I was not aware master was having company at this hour would you like a fondant also?" asked Pepper blushing. "What? Oh yeah no thank you Pepper I am fine but could you please bring a cup of tea with cream and two sugars?" asked Harry smiling brightly at the now blushing and very delighted elf. "God love her. I am sure she'll tell all her friends everywhere she met you and served you tea" said Sirius laughing heartily as the elf returned with Harry's tea. "Thank you Pepper. What were you saying Sirius?" asked Harry sipping gently at his steaming tea. "I was trying to say that…" "Pepper forgot to offer Harry Potter a biscuit" said Pepper blushing once more before leaving. "For the love of god will I ever get the damn sentence out? I was trying to say that when Hermione had to read the statement to bring us back it automatically married us all to her" said Sirius relieved he had finally finished his sentence once and for all.

"So tell me Harry who did you get in this marriage law as Hermione told us all about it today?" asked Sirius looking directly at him as he spooned another mouthful of fondant into his mouth humming with delight at it's gorgeous taste. "Well about that I did not get Ginny as I'd hoped I might. Ginny is due to marry Dean Thomas herself and as for me I must marry Luna Lovegood. I am a bit surprised by it but she is my friend and we do have a lot in common so I can see how the Ministry might think it would work. I have arranged to marry her a week from now as the limit is one month for all of us to be married. I would love for you to be my best man. Ron will be my groomsman also. It would the perfect opportunity to show you off to all people out there. I am so happy for you to have Hermione she's wonderful. Please be careful and don't hurt her. In fact where is she I'd very much like to say hi to her as I've not seen her since this morning at Grimmauld Place? By the way I got it when you died would you like it back Sirius?" asked Harry seriously.

"I gave that to you upon my death it is yours to do with as you wish but I'd prefer if you'd burn the awful portrait of Walburga Black or if you prefer I'd take great pleasure in doing so myself. I promise never to hurt a hair on Hermione's head. I love her so much Harry. As for her whereabouts she is currently busy with Cygnus it's night to share her company" he said sounding slightly jealous which caused Harry to burst out laughing. "I bet she even has a bloody Schedule! You poor man" Harry sympathised. "Yes well laugh while you can because when I have my turn with her it'll be one she'll never forget. I'll make sure of it. She's the sweetest woman alive and she's mine, well ours but you get the idea. I mean the hottest witch in all of Britain is my wife. So tell me is Luna as good in the sack as she looks like she would be?" said Sirius suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. "Eww Sirius we are not discussing my sex life" he said frowning. "Harry I'm twenty two not thirty six as I was when I died we are friends now too and not just family. I really want you to feel you can tell me anything ok?" he asked genuine concern etched on his face. "Sirius I had no idea you felt that way really. I was only saying it because I thought you would have found it awkward. She's a wildcat. I mean she can be all lovey and romantic but she can also be a quickie wildcat. See she even bit my shoulder in the throws of passion. It hurt a little bit but I'm proud to wear her bite mark on my skin shows I'm great at what I do" he said smugly.

"Don't worry Harry you're not alone I'm sure Hermione will bite me herself at some point. You'd better get home to Luna because she'll worry what with the time difference and all" said Sirius. "What do you mean time difference? I thought we were in Kent?" asked Harry confused. "We are one hour ahead. Our manor is called Kent Manor but we are actually in Italy in Venice. It's surrounded by the Fidelious charm for protection always so we are always safe here. Give my best wishes to Luna. See you soon and Harry never forget you are always welcome here at any time. I literally have the coolest godson ever" he proclaimed hugging Harry as he finished his cake. Harry stepped into the fireplace heading back to Grimmauld Place where Luna was waiting for him to return to her there. Sirius called Pepper who took away the empty ware but not before he told her to thank Hermione for him and tell her that he will show her his gratitude tomorrow.

The elf complied going first to the kitchen to dispose of the used wares and then to the suite where Hermione and Cygnus had finished their shower and were just getting back into bed. "Miss, Master says thank you very much for his cake and he has asked Pepper to tell you he will thank you personally himself tomorrow. Also Miss should know that although Pepper said nothing chocolate fondant is Masters favourite desert" said Pepper leaving with a pop. Hermione snuggled into Cygnus's side resting her head on his chest and fell asleep almost instantly as did he of course.


	4. Wedding gifts and Business opportunities

**To all my avid fans don't worry as this story will continue as and when I have the time to write the chapters whether that be a few days or a week so please don't worry about it. I am truly touched that so many people like it so thank you for that. To: Super MkatR thanks for your encouraging review as it's always lovely to read such nice comments. Now on to the story.**

Hermione woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through a gap in the curtains. She rolled over to peer at Cygnus's sleeping form. He looked so beautiful with his brown shaggy hair spread out all over the pillow. For some reason unknown to her at the moment she began to see herself snuggled on the sofa with Cygnus brushing his hair and either plaiting it or placing it an ornate ponytail with a black delicate ribbon. She blushed at the thought as she had always wished to be able to do that to her lovers' hair secretly of course I mean no one knew about it. She was curious to see who Harry had received in the marriage law as she knew Ron had received Pansy Parkinson but only because he had told her yesterday morning. She had changed and was gone before harry could tell her who his match was. She knew however it wasn't Ginny as Molly had told her that Ginny herself had received Dean Thomas. Hermione was happy about that as they had always gotten on so well before when they had dated. The actual problem in their relationship was Ron but it was only because he couldn't accept that she was now dating and old enough to be doing so.

She was delighted he himself had gotten Pansy Parkinson as she knew her no nonsense methods would keep him very much in check. She knew little of Pansy Parkinson then what she had overheard her housemates saying about her over the years. From what she had already heard about Pansy she preferred fashion and fun to education and loved everything to be neat and in its own place just so. She could really smarten up Ron and actually make him be neat and tidy while also allowing him to have all fun he wanted to. She was mentally planning what she had to do that day. Cygnus woke up beside her kissing her deeply before sauntering sexily into the shower where she joined him for some morning shower quickie sex which she soon discovered she loved. After Cygnus left she dried herself off and put on a black pants, with a white shirt and a plum coloured blazer over it. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and she was wearing minimal make up. She collected her Kelly bag and placed her wand inside it along with her new purse.

"Poppy!" she called out as the cute elf appeared before her. "Yes Mrs Black!" "Please just call me Miss as it's far to formal to be calling me Mrs Black. I'd like some eggs and bacon with toast for my breakfast and I'll take it in the dinning room downstairs. Where are my husbands eating theirs?" "Miss they are also having theirs in the dinning room too" "Ok Thank you Poppy oh and Poppy I'll be going to Gringotts bank today to sort out my own new found finances and I was wondering if you might accompany me to Diagon Alley for a few hours as I have a few errands to run. Also I would very much like you to accompany me to my own new manor" she said smiling very brightly at the sweet elf. "It would be my honour Miss and thank you so much for choosing me I am a lucky elf today." Turning around Hermione summoned three silk pillow cases that were midnight blue in colour. She put an everlasting cleaning charm on them so they would never get dirty no matter happened to them. She transfigured them into small dresses and summoned both Penny and Pepper as well. "I have called you all here to inform you that as your are my most humble house elves I want to honour not only with payment as we do always but I would very much like for you to wear these dresses I have provided you with" she said smiling kindly at them.

Penny burst into tears "Miss what has Penny does wrong? Why are you freeing me?" she said sobbing even harder. "What? No you misunderstand I am not freeing any of you I just want you all to wear these dresses as uniforms to work in. I have charmed them so you may wear them always and they will never break or get dirty. We are rich people and so I want everyone to know we have the best dressed elves working for us. It will be an honour if you consent to wear these while you work!" she said now smiling even brighter then she had done before. With that all the elves there cheered and ran at her embracing her in a huge hugs with shouts of thank you Miss and we are so proud to represent the house of Black Miss. "I also have one more request of you but if you do not wish to do so tell me and know it will never offend me if it is not your wish to do so. I have recently acquired a new manor that has been out of action for twenty years and as I find you all so dear to me I was wondering if you would bond with me and serve that mansion also but please note you would only be serving that actual mansion when I am there myself. Otherwise you will be here with me. Does everyone understand what I am asking?" she asked them seriously but in a positive way.

All the elves cheered and one fainted but regained consciousness moments later. "We would consider it our personal honour to do that for you Miss!" said Penny shrieking in joy. "Thank you all so much I am so proud today because of you all. You are dismissed and may go. Please tell the others if they ask that Miss has given you your work uniforms and they are not to be removed. Thank you all" she said leaving the room as the elves vanished from sight behind her. Making her way down to the dining room she smiled lovingly at al of her husbands. "So pray tell wife what have you got planned today?" "Well Sirius myself and Poppy will be going to Gringotts to see how my personal finances are doing and to see what else I own after which we'll be visiting my own manor. I'll be home today at six o clock after which I will be sharing my dinner with you all. Did you enjoy you chocolate fondant last night?" she asked him holding his hand across the table lovingly. "I did my dear. It's my favourite and I know that you couldn't have known as I've never told you that before. I also had a visit with Harry last night who did want to see you but I informed him that you an Cygnus here were busy so he said he'd call back tomorrow to see you. He told me he's marrying Luna Lovegood in this marriage law thing. He'll probably tell you himself anyway but they will be getting married next week and he expects us al to attend plus he's asked me to be his best man. I obviously accepted straight away and I can tell you now that I've never been more proud of my godson in his life" said Sirius wiping a stray tear from his eye.

Penny came in with the breakfast and set the plates down on the table in front of everyone. She poured herself a cup of tea while asking the others what they would be doing for the day while she was out sorting out her own affairs.

"Well back in the day we had a magical exportation business and an apothecary both of which were separate of course in Diagon Alley all of which sadly closed upon our death. We will be reopening these businesses. They were so extremely popular and people were devastated when they had close. We also have a wedding gift for you beautiful wife" said Orion smiling and kissing her tenderly. "Well what is it? Tell me as I've just finished my breakfast and need to leave" she said smiling at him. "We have bought you a four story fashion boutique in Diagon Alley called _"Chateaux de noir"_ in which three of the floors are for customer use only. It is for you to run all on your own and will be yours. You will be selling top of the range clothing such as dresses, tops, skirts, pants' and jumpers for all occasions. On top of this you will also be selling cloaks for all occasions and male suits for all occasions on the ground floor. On the first floor you will be selling unique home made jewellery designs you will be making yourself once we give you the appropriate spell to do so. In the basement is where you will sell your shoes, boots and bags as well as your hats. The jewellery will all be made by you and will only be on sale as long you are making it. The clothes will be automatically updated magically by the providers some top designers called Ariel Jacobs and Pierre Du Champ. This means that the clothing will automatically go to it's assigned shelf by the designers without you having to put it there yourself. The shop brand new and will only open once you have designed what it should like inside in one minute. You must tell me what you wish each floor to look like and then I shall cast a spell to make it look as you have requested so you can see it later on. Do you like it?" asked Orion smiling nervously at her.

"Yes I love it. I understand that I must tell you now what I want it to look like so it will look like that when I arrive later today so let's begin. At the back of the shop there must be at least one elevator so I can reach all the floors including the staff sections on the fourth floor. I need it so that only my staff can reach the staff floor while of course the customers may use the lifts at their leisure. I want a set of two lifts so that if my staff or I am using one there is always one free for the customers. I would like the first floor to be Maroon in colour with gold accents. I want all four walls to be covered in racks with clothing on them while a block of changing rooms lie in the centre of the room with my cash desk just in front of it. I want it so that there is a wall with an entrance into which you must enter to access the changing rooms and I want eight of them in two rows of four. All of the changing rooms are to have golden walls and black curtains in them. The first floor should have six well separated mirrors in it." she said stopping to think a bit more about how she wished the rest of her newly acquired store to look like.

"The basement must be silver in colour with blue accents and all four walls must be covered in shoe racks as well as a set of hat shelves at either side of the cash register in the middle. I want the cash register itself to be surrounded by some glass counters inside which my handbags, gloves and scarves will be on display. The staff floor is to contain stock items in the stock room and a separate staff room which is medium in size with a small kitchenette, some tea/ coffee and dining facilities. Lastly on the third floor this room must be painted green in colour with silver accents all over it in the from of intricate designs. I will have glass display cases all around the room as well as some inset into the wall. Above each glass cabinet is to be a special spot light. My cash register is to be in the centre of this room surrounded completely with glass jewellery display cabinets. Outside the sign must be black and bold" she said finishing her sentence and feeling delighted with her choices.

"Poppy please go and fetch for me immediately Miss Ginerva Weasley and Miss Luna Lovegood and have them meet me in my office here" said Hermione smiling brightly at the idea she had just formed in her own head. Soon enough Poppy returned with both the girls in tow. "Hermione it's so wonderful to see you. I am guessing Sirius told you about our wedding next week. I was actually going to call and see you today as you're one of my best friends and my wedding would not be complete if you were not my bridesmaid" said Luna smiling brightly. "I know all about it yes he did tell me. Wow Luna thank you so much I would be honoured to be your bridesmaid. Now Ginny, Luna I have called you here today as I have a proposition to make you both. I need your assistance with something" she said her smile getting wider. "What is it Hermione? You know we would help you in any way we can" said Ginny smiling.

"Well my husbands saw fit to gift me for my wedding to them with a new shop of my own in Diagon Alley. It will sell top of the range clothes from Pierre Du Champ and Ariel Jacobs, jewellery custom made by me as well as hats and handbags etc. Now I have called you here to ask if you would consider working for me there. I would pay you well of course. Now obviously I would be manning the third floor as it would contain jewellery custom made by me. Ginny I'd love for you to totally manage the first floor which would contain all of the clothing. I know with your good sense in fashion you'll have no problem helping people decide what to wear. As these clothing types can be quite expensive I will be having two small racks of each item on the four walls in the room in which one of each will be the cheaper option. I also want to arrange a student payment scheme where something can be bought and paid for in four weekly instalments of whatever amount you see fit" she paused to gauge Ginny's response and continued on.

"Lastly Luna you are beautiful and unique and just the right kind of person I would need to be selling my bags, shoes and hats etc. You could wear any suit to work you like as long as it is a suit and all hair must be off your face somehow although that is not to say it can't be down and off your face. I have carried out difference research in the past out of curiosity so I know that the going rate of pay per week in a ministry job is three hundred and fifty galleons and four hundred fifty galleons if you do any other job outside the ministry. Because you are my best friends I would insist that each week we all take home six hundred galleons with no arguments allowed. Today I will be going to see the shop in two hours and would love your company. What do you say girls do you accept?" she asked the two stunned girls.

"Wow Hermione what an amazing offer. I'd be honoured to work with you in your boutique. Thank you so much I must go now as I have a cake in the oven that's nearly done and I don't want toe narleywhickets to get at it. I will of course see you in two hours!" said Luna shedding a tear and hugging her friend closely. "See you later Ginny and thanks for your help today with this cake!" she said giving Ginny a squeeze. "No problem Luna. Hermione I'd be honoured to accept and must also go now but I'll see you there at two o clock. See you later Luna!" she called out before disaparating home. Hermione was thrilled with her new business and new business partners/ friends. This shop was going to be an amazing success. Grabbing hold of Poppy's hand they aparated outside Gringotts. While she went into Gringotts Poppy went into Flourish and Blotts to browse around the books.

Going up the steps she entered the bank proceeding immediately to the head bank manager's desk. "Hello I'm Hermione Black formerly Hermione Granger and I've come to look at my families vault here." "Pass me you wand please" said the elf after which he examined it and handed it back to her along with her vault key which he had summoned from the key vaults. "Raul will take you there now. You should know that you have five billion galleons in the bank. As well as a manor in Kent and one in Edinburgh the keys fro which can be found inside your vault" said the head elf smiling. "Thank you. Also I have a new business called _"Chateaux de noir" _in Diagon Alley and would like to open a direct debit account in which I want all the takings for each day to be automatically deposited from my shop tills. I also want this account to directly debit an amount of six hundred galleons each week into the accounts of Miss Ginerva Weasley and Miss Luna Lovegood. Also I will be requiring three separate cash cards one for each our own personal accounts to give to the two ladies when I meet them in one hour. Will all of that be possible?" she asked him sure he might tell her it was not.

"Of course Madame Black. The direct debit account has been set up with all of the requirements you suggested and here I have the three cash cards for the account of yourself Madame Black, Madame Weasley and Madame Lovegood. Good day!" he said cheerily. She went into her vault and saw all the ruches and gold inside which were beyond her wildest dreams. She collected the two sets of keys and stored them with her shop keys which she had duplicated for Ginny and Luna. She left the bank with all of the necessities and headed down Diagon Alley in search of her shop. She finally found it opposite Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and no where near Twillfitt & Tattings or Madame Malkins clothing for all occasions. She was delighted about this as both of those shops were at either end of the street whereas hers was in the middle and usually most busy part of Diagon Alley.

Poppy was outside waiting for her when Ginny and Luna appeared gasping at the stunning and lush exterior of the shop outside. Turning the key in the lock she took a sample of blood from herself and the two girls and magically sealed them into the lock. This meant that no matter what happened the only people who could open the shop when it was closed was the three of them no matter what other magic was used including the use of the polyjuice potion. Once inside they all gasped. It was as she had imagined it in her head only better. The carpets were all black and sparkly in colour while some deep plum and black couches were on each floor. She knew that before she went home to check out her own manor they would fully check this place out. Man was this going to be a long day.


	5. Designs with friends

Making sure to carefully ward the place inside as well as the door they all entered the shop. She decided to use an invisible shield for security at the doors entrance. It was called the thieves downfall and would screen out any forms of magic being used instantly so anyone who wished to rob her would be unable to do so. She went outside and swallowed her polyjuice potion from when she became Bellatrix Lestrange before Bellatrix's death. She then walked through the door of her own shop to find that once inside she was once again Hermione. She had done this simply to test the authenticity of the protection shield and saw that it most definitely worked and that she couldn't even see it which was the whole point of it anyway.

Going inside they all stopped to admire the first floor before Hermione spoke. "I have decided to change my mind on something I mentioned to you before because now that I actually see the place I realise that we actually do need work uniforms. Please stand still while I give all of us our new uniforms" she said pointing her wand at all of them. When she had finished they were all wearing medium length long sleeved teal dresses. These dresses consisted of a cross front with a v shaped neckline. Each of them now had on their feet a pair of low heeled t strap pumps in black with golden bows on the front of them. On each of their heads each girl was now wearing a stylish black felt bow disk fascinator that had light feathers sticking out the one side of it. On top of the dresses were stylish black capes that could be worn when it was cold.

"Wow Hermione these uniforms are so fab and stylish. I love it" Ginny gushed admiring her reflection in one of the many golden mirrors in side the store. "I agree Mione these outfits are amazing!" said Luna twirling in front of the mirror in joy. "Well when we came in and I saw just how fancy this place looked I knew we would be needing fancy uniforms right away. I shall be opening tomorrow but for now we need to see that everything that has already been placed in here is in what we feel is the right location. Ginny as this floor will be your responsibility I expect you to put things where you want them. Take control of this section and own it. I know you know just what to do." "Don't worry I'll do that right now. You two follow me and I will make the changes explaining them when I am done" said Ginny smiling.

She took out her wand and conjured all of the six cheaper designer racks into the centre of the room then moving them she placed two against each wall with an expensive rack in between each one. This meant that if you were shopping no one but you would really be able to tell if you were going to buy an expensive or cheaper clothing item. The wall to the left contained all of the dresses and skirts for the females while the wall straight ahead contained all of the pants, tops and jumpers for both of the sexes. The right wall then featured all of the suits again for both of the sexes. Each of the walls containing clothing for both sexes were clearly separated into cheap and expensive and male and female areas. Her own cash desk was flanked at either side by two male and two female dummies who were displaying the most popular clothing items and outfits. The dummies each had a spot light over their heads to showcase the style properly. Just as she was about to explain herself the door opened and Ron walked in with Harry.

Hermione ran over and hugged them both tightly. "Welcome to my new shop Chateaux de noir. I sell designer clothing, shoes and handbags and finally custom made jewellery made by me. Ginny and Luna have graciously agreed to work for me. Do you like our new uniforms?" she asked them both smiling brightly. "That's a gorgeous dress" Harry said staring at Luna as his eyes misted over slightly and he blushed. With a swift click of Luna's fingers he was back in the present. "Yes they are lovey" said Ron smiling at them. "Ron I would like you to do me a favour please. I only know what I have heard about Pansy Parkinson not her herself so I would like you to tell her to call into the shop in a few days and pick herself out a complimentary outfit ok. Tell her it's me who owns the shop oh yeah and tell her that you pulled in a favour to get this for her as she'll really appreciate the gesture meaning it will be very beneficial for you" said Hermione now smiling brightly.

Ron really admired her smart thinking sometimes. "Why are you doing this Hermione?" asked Ginny now confused. "Well I don't like to be holding grudges as it's not fair to do so and anyway she'll be marrying my best friend so I want to get to know her. Also I need to tell her that if she hurts him she's toast" she said playfully laughing at everyone's expressions. As Harry and Ron said their goodbyes they hugged everyone. Ginny decided that now would be the best time to explain her design. "Ok guys what I have done is placed all of the dresses on the left wall over there. I have placed the cheap rails here with an expensive rail in between each one. I have done this all over the first floor here so that no matter where you are shopping no one can tell if you will be buying a cheap or expensive item. I think this will make everyone comfortable as I know myself that if you can't afford the expensive items you might feel self conscious if everyone was looking at you and or judging you as you peruse the cheaper shelves. To the back wall we have the tops, pants and jumpers. There are both male a female things here so on the left hand side of the back wall just after the elevators I have placed the men's clothing. To the right hand side of the elevators on the back wall I have placed all of the female clothing. To the right wall I have placed all of the male and female suits separated into male on the left of the wall and female on the right. Finally at either side of my cash register I have two male and two female dummies each with it's own spotlight. The purpose of the dummies is to display new fashion outfits as we acquire them so as to entice the buyer inside the store. Do you think it's alright Hermione?" she asked now suddenly nervous.

"I love it Ginny. You have done the job I know only you could do with clothes. Ok this looks perfect. Now then Luna lets go downstairs to the accessory department where I have a surprise for you." They stepped into the lift to descend downstairs but not before locking the front door of the shop. The lift was unusual in that it spiralled up and a down to each floor meaning that when you were in it, it would twirl around letting you off at your desired floor. They stepped out of the lift and onto the basement floor. "As you know Luna I will be custom making Jewellery which I will be selling on the third floor as well as some designer Jewellery I will be insisting on selling here. It will be your job to sell the shoes and boots, hats, bags, scarves and gloves. Now for the surprise I have for you. I'd love for you to create, design and sell your own special occasion fascinators here but only if you would actually like to do it. I was thinking that maybe once a month you could make like twenty or thirty of these limited edition pieces and sell them off at a good price of your own choosing. The fact that you made them yourself might keep people coming back even if just to see what you create next time. What do you think of this idea?" she asked the now silently shocked Luna.

"Hermione I am pretty out there as is my style so I am not too sure I will be everyone's cup of tea but then again they do say that weirdness is originality too. I like the idea of them being unique and I would be honoured to do this. I will have a set launch date each month when I choose it and will be updating the collection that date each month. I really like the idea of no two pieces being the same in any collection I release. That sounds fantastic. I will now decorate this room to my liking and explain it to you afterwards" said Luna as her eyes lit up with such joy and excitement.

She flicked her wand causing four swirly designed hat stands to appear one in each corner of the room. On the main wall straight ahead she placed some single slatted shelving units sparsely separated with the different handbags on top of it. This unique style wall mounted shelving faced the cash register which had two large glass cabinets at either side of it. On the right hand side were the Gloves and some purses and on the left hand side were some scarves. On a cube block in the centre of the room she had some mannequin heads with various different fascinators on it. Surrounding this cube were custom fitted sofas in a beautiful midnight blue colour with cream coloured crystal embellished cushions on top of it. On the main wall and the wall to the right she had two full length golden mirrors as well as a small mirror on the counter top. On the wall to the right she had shelving units of a swirly design on to which she placed all the different types of boots. On the wall to the left she had wooden cubes with different styled cushions inside, which were mounted on the wall in various high and low positions with a pair of shoes on the cushions in each space. With the last touch being a huge silk Persian blue and silver rug in the centre of the room.

"Well ok on the right wall here we have all of the boots and on the left wall over here we have all of the shoes on cushions. In the centre of the room on top of my Persian rug I have my fascinators display cube surrounded by lush sofas in a stunning midnight blue shade. On the main wall facing us I have placed all the handbags on shelves of various sizes and heights. On the walls you will see two full length golden mirrors. Over here by my cash register at either side of it I have these glass cabinets one of which contains my gloves and purses and the other which contains my scarves. On top of my glass countertop here I have an ornate antique stand alone mirror. I need to ask you as I am in charge of this area is it my responsibility or yours to price the stock? Do you like my design?" she asked curiously. "Actually Luna I love your design and as you are in charge of this area it is your responsibility to price each item. All I will say is that you should always have some slightly lower priced items as well. I am also thinking of doing a five hundred galleon priced offer whereby you can get one hat and bag of your choice as well a dress and one custom made necklace of your choice for that price. What do you think of that girls? I'm so happy you're decoration is amazing!" Hermione gushed proudly.

"I think it's a very good offer for the rich people and I was thinking of an offer myself whereby someone who didn't have so much money could pay two hundred galleons for a dress and a pair of shoes. Do you agree with that?" asked Ginny her business brain in full gear. "yes I do in fact Luna you should have your own special offer that you give from your own department like we do. It will be my job to promote my offer and Ginny's job to promote hers so you should have one too" said Hermione Smiling at Luna. "Well I am thinking that for three hundred galleons you may purchase a hat with some gloves and a scarf or for my other deal you may pay four hundred galleons for a purse with a bag of your choice and a hat." "Those sound like wonderful and wise packages. Ok come with me so I can design my own floor and then I will tell you both all about it" said Hermione Smiling.

Getting into the lift they all ascended to the third floor. As they stepped out of the lift Hermione burst out laughing suddenly as directly across the way through the window she could see George testing a product as it turned his hair purple and his face green. Once they saw what was making her laugh they both joined in. I mean he looked ridiculous and she really couldn't be consoled when Ron appeared with a pink face and blue hair apparently shouting at George. Finally snapping out of it she waved her wand a large water feature with colour changing lights behind it rested against the back wall illuminating the whole room. It looked gorgeous. With another flick of her wand six glass display towers full of different necklaces appeared with one in each of the four corners of the room as well as two cabinets along the centre of the sides of the room at either side. Each display cabinet contained necklaces which were made of either, Diamond, Emerald, Ruby, Alexandrite, Amethyst and Sapphire. Each cabinet contained only necklaces made of one of these elements. Between each of the cabinets were long glass tables full of bracelets, earrings and rings. On top of these cases were antique stand alone mirrors as well as two long mirrors against the walls of the room. The cash register was in the centre of the room with some plush red couches all around it with a space for getting in and out to the cash register. It looked wonderful.

"Ok ladies here we have the main feature a beautiful water feature that brings intrigue and light to the room. Each of these glass display towers contains necklaces made with one type of element only. In these glass tables we have two filled with bracelets to the right and two filled with necklaces to the left while the final two at the top of the room have earrings and rings inside them. Around the cash desk are couches for people to sit on for appointments with me to pick out that special piece of jewellery. Also I am thinking of doing jewellery made to the specifications of my different customers if it is not their wish to buy what we already have in store. In some cases they may even hand me a drawing upon which I will elaborate and then get their piece to them. Also both Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall were great influences in my life and helped me at times when I really needed it as I'm sure you yourself have first hand experience of. So to celebrate them I am thinking of designing two very expensive pieces of Jewellery which I will be presenting to them at a special party at my own mansion. What do you think ladies?" asked Hermione smiling.

"Wow Mione mum would love it and I think it's a wonderful idea. I think whenever you have this party we should all wear pieces from the store to not only look divine in but to also showcase the stuff we sell and how amazing it is. We could use this as a ploy to get into different social circles and show off the clothing more. What do you say?" asked Ginny smiling at them both. "Well Ginny I think it's a wonderful idea. It's great for marketing and I can always be a part of my husbands import export business by supplying them with clothing for their staff and of course themselves. This will also mean that because they and their staff sometimes go foreign they can showcase the clothing there and bring in more foreign clients to me and make more business themselves. This situation is totally win –win for us. I think we should definitely wear these clothes to my party whenever I decide to have one. Now lets go and see the staff quarters" she said leading them back into the elevator and going up to the fourth and final floor.

Once they exited they were in a small hallway with four doors. The first door lead to a bathroom. The second door lead to some staff changing rooms with showers attached to them and locker facilities for storing all of your stuff. The last door lead to a luxurious cream coloured room with midnight blue carpets and fancy silver coloured couches. In this room were tea and coffee facilities with every kind of biscuit you could think of. There was also a nice glass dinning table which was round with purple high backed chairs and could support six people. This facility had all the cutlery and ware you would need to have. Hermione made sure that all of the ware was Villroy and Bouche designed. As their tour and designing finished the morning was over. She noticed that although with her every step of the way Poppy had been shy and reserved simply observing everything everyone did design wise in awe and saying nothing. "Poppy why have you not really spoken too much this morning?" "Well Miss your shop is so beautiful and you were so busy with your friends I did not feel it would be polite to talk with you as my old master before I was with the Black family never wanted my input unless they asked me personally for it so I assumed everyone was like this" said the elf looking away and blushing.

"Poppy I am so very sorry they treated you like this but you must know now that you are my family and as such I will always want your input unless I actually physically tell you that I don't need it. Most of the time however your opinion is invaluable. Ladies I have here your bank cards onto which your salary will immediately go for you each week. You can use this card anywhere at all. Note that all the takings will automatically go to the bank account for the shop at seven pm when we close so no one needs to worry about lodging it in the bank as I've already covered that. Here are your keys to the shop which have been charmed so that you and only you can only use it to gain access here. Ladies I must go now and look my own manor. I'll see you all here tomorrow morning at ten am so we can officially open" she said hugging each one of them as they left.

She soon followed them and closed the door locking the door taking Poppy with her. "Poppy it says here on the document I received from the bank that we must travel to Kent London to see my main family mansion. It also says here they do have one house elf called Jinx but I must have read that wrong as I thought we had none. How exciting. I will be asking her to join our family and bond with us for life" she said stopping suddenly as she noticed the elf crying. "Oh Miss I am so happy Jinx is my sister. I love her and I will be delighted to work with her. Thank you so much Miss you have brought our family together again and I will never be able to repay your kindness. You are a true gem. Now let's go to your manor in Kent" said Poppy holding Hermione hand. "Poppy it is my honour to reunite your family. As long as you are happy then I will always be happy. Let's go alright" said Hermione as they left Diagon Alley and landed in Kent.


	6. A Mansion in another time and place

**So here's the next chappie! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much to Cat130 for the continued support it means a lot xxx.**

Hermione released Poppy's hand and looked around gasping. Surrounding them were miles of landscaped gardens. A huge fifteen metre pool ahead of them had a path leading from one side of it to the centre on which was a round seating area that was surrounded by an open fire. When she had left Diagon Alley it had been one pm in the afternoon but now it seemed to be early morning once again as she could tell this from the suns position n the sky. They were definitely in Kent the question was which one. "Poppy would you mind explaining to me where we are right now?" "Well I have the address on this paper here Miss. I'll just cast a spell on it and it should tell us not only where we are but what time it is also." "Thank you Poppy that would be very helpful" she said smiling at the elf.

The elf muttered a spell which caused the document to fly up in the air glowing bright green before landing in her hands once again. "Ok Miss the time now here is eight am in the morning. We are now currently on your families private estate in the Hills of Kent, New York" said Poppy smiling. "Wow New York. My parents sure knew how to surprise me didn't they. Well anyway let's go inside come on Poppy. Oh and Poppy I'm so delighted I got to experience this with you!" she gushed at which the elf only smiled brighter. As they approached the house Hermione gasped further. Turning a corner they came to what appeared to be the front of the house. There was a long driveway leading from the house with iron gates at the end of it that lead out into the street. Just outside the house was a roundabout upon the centre of which a fountain was placed.

Stepping back she took a good look at the front exterior of the property and could clearly see three stories plus some ground level windows which indicated that it had a basement also. It had many large windows and an ornate porch on which four pillars were evenly spaced out to support the designed roof that was covering the two wooden double doors with golden handles. At the top of the building was a very large an impressive roof terrace on which one could sit or stand and admire the view of the whole grounds. Ascending the five steps leading to the door she and Poppy stopped outside it while she pressed an ornate doorbell which consisted of a golden panel with a large golden handle that you would need to turn in order that it ring. Once she swivelled the knob to the right she heard an interesting song the same as the one you would hear from a grandfather clock.

The door soon opened and stood before was another elf just like Poppy. "Good afternoon I am Jinx and you are?" she said then gasping as she caught sight of Poppy. "I am Mrs Hermione Black formerly Hermione Granger and I've come home to look at my families Mansion. I have with me your sister Poppy who tends my manor back home in Italy in which I live with my husbands and I request that you work for me with her both here, in Italy and in my other mansion in Edinburgh." "I am so delighted to finally meet you and I would be honoured to serve you and work with my wonderful sister here. I do however have a confession to make. Because of the rise of Voldermort your parents always had this fear that he would capture them somehow and believed in having homes in places that really could be anywhere hence this house in Kent which is not in England but New York. Also your second home in Edinburgh is in South Australia and not Scotland. I am not sure if they informed anyone but before they died they bought a third and final home a town house in Bond Street London" said Jinx smiling at them both before hugging Poppy and kissing her cheeks. "Well Jinx the thing is my parents put me under an extreme glamour charm and we lived in Essex in the UK. Can you please explain to me why they did this and why they made me believe they were muggles working as Dentists?" she asked very confused.

"Yes I can. When you were five years old there was a muggle murder by Voldermort in which a family of six in another district of New York was killed. Fearing for you their only child and themselves they put glamour charms on all of you and went to live in Essex where they posed as muggle dentists and oversaw you grow up safely there. It was mainly for your protection that they did this however no one could have predicted that you would become the smartest witch of the age. They feared going to Australia as they had been in New York and he had still managed to kill people there so figured that England which would be close to Hogwarts and the Ministry would be the safest ultimate place to live. You should know that sometimes while at work they would aparate here and take care of things on this end which is why I know they bought the Bond Street town house before Voldermort Captured and killed them. They had told me that when you turned twenty years old the charm would wear off you at which time they had hoped Voldermort would be dead. They would be so proud of you if they knew you had a personal hand in the killing of him. The fact that your best friend is Harry Potter makes it all the better and Ronald Weasley is extremely popular in America for his master of Wizards Chess. They have a magical university here in Long Island where you can learn to play chess almost as good as he can."

With this Hermione burst out laughing! "Ron's ego is big enough he really doesn't need it to grow any further. Please retrieve a college brochure or two on that course so that I may take one home for him as he'd love it. Firstly however I want to see inside this home!" she said stepping inside. Inside the hall was a double staircase with a double bullnose and two volutes. In between the two staircases was a glass table upon which were fresh flowers in a large ornate vase while a huge chandelier hung high above it. Behind the table at a distance was an archway through which was an open plan room that had a piano and a bar in it. The room had golden coloured wall paper and cream carpets and was massive in size. As well as the piano and large bar the room contained a lot of artwork and some royal blue coloured sofa's that had a golden coloured trim on them. To the back of the room were two very large French double doors that lead out to the pool area they had seen upon their arrival. "Miss if you will step behind the bar please" said jinx as Hermione Complied. "Wow what an amazing bar" she said in awe. "Now Miss over here you have a button with a capitol G on it ingrained firmly into the wood of the base of the bar top. Do you see it here? Yes well if you will press it and walk with me back into the hall as fast as you can please" said Jinx smiling with joy.

Hermione pushed the button firmly as told and rushed out to the hallway where she heard a clicking sound that sounded like it was coming from all over the house. Suddenly eight doors appeared four at either side of each staircase. They appeared from what seemed nowhere which she realised had been for safety reasons. She watched as the doors each appeared with a golden handle on them. As she went to move she was instantly told to step back and wait. Out of nowhere the floor around the glass table and flowers seemed to disappear and in it's place was a spiral staircase surrounded by iron railings that went down to the basement level of the house. Finally she went down the stairs and came to a very large open plan room with a separate bathroom. This room consisted of central large round fireplace with a large portrait of a woman with beautiful long hair sitting on a chair and reading a novel. The women was wearing a long dress which was silver in colour. "Who is this beautiful woman Jinx?" "That's your mother Hermione she had it painted just after you were born" said Jinx watching Hermione smiling up at the painting.

Around the room were various book cases with different study desks and plants everywhere. Looking out the windows she could see the sun reflected in the grass and flowers on the ground outside. She imagined in her head that this is how beautiful Hufflepuff house must look at Hogwarts. The bathroom through the door at the end of the room was light green in colour and had a white three piece suite in it. This bathroom was nice and simple. Hermione could imagine spending a lot of time here reading when she wasn't needed at home or at work. Going back up the stairs she entered the first of the doors underneath the stairs. In here was just a small cloak room with a lot of golden hangers and a large umbrella hat stand. She smiled at the simplicity of the cupboard. She then entered the second door which lead to a very large opulent lounge. There were four very large windows surrounded with midnight blue coloured curtains with the same coloured valances over them. The curtain rails were golden in colour. The centre of the room had a crystal chandelier. In the one corner of the room was a small wooden cupboard upon which was placed a silver tray with various glasses and crystal decanters filled with Brandy, Firewhiskey and scotch.

There were various couches which were purple in colour some of which were situated just in front of the very large black marble fireplace. The room itself was painted a light mocha colour and looked divine. She then moved onto the third room which was a large bathroom. The bathroom itself was divided into three equally sized portions that were each separated using a wall and some glass doors. In the middle was a huge bathtub that could easily fit four people and looked so amazing. Through the glass door to the right was a 'his and hers' sink section which was filled with cupboards full of toiletries and shelves full of fluffy lilac and white coloured towels. Through the door on the left was the walk in shower which had a built in shelf for shower gel as well as a seat. It all looked so wonderful that she felt like taking a bath right now. She moved onto the third room which was the kitchen.

The kitchen had loads of dark wood cupboards on an eye and floor levels. There was a huge double door fridge that consisted solely of white wine. In the double door cupboard beside it was where the red wines were kept. In a door to the side was the spice larder where all the spices and herbs could be located. There were lots of fine wares in the cupboards such as Denby, Villroy and Bouche, Royal Doulton and so on. In the centre was a double door fridge that also had the instant ice function. In the centre of the kitchen loaded with glass cupboards and the kitchen sink was a breakfast island that had a cooker on one side with chairs on the other side. Behind that at a distance was the dark wood dining table that had six cream coloured high backed dining chairs. She could easily see herself baking cookies while being made love to by Reg in this kitchen at some stage and at that thought smiled brightly her eyes filling with love.

Through the fourth door was the more formal dining room. This room had two very large windows with a large mirror at one end. The room was painted coral in colour and had a lilac carpet. The windows had golden coloured curtains which also had the same coloured valances over them. She actually noticed that all the rooms had coloured valances over the curtains in them. The centre of the room contained a large wooden antique dining table that was currently covered with sterling silver candles and a golden table runner. It had ten chairs in total and had a huge chandelier above it. On the walls were various moving paintings that bowed and curtsied cheering and waving as she entered which made her blush considerably. Across at the other staircase she entered the fifth room which was a downstairs guest bedroom. This room had cream coloured carpets and curtains with teal walls and golden wall sconces. In the centre of the room was a king sized bed with loads of pillows and beautiful coral pink coloured duvet. In front of the bed was a chaise lounge while two bedside lockers with lamps on them were at either side of the bed. An en suite bathroom consisting of a two person shower, a double sink and toilet was at the opposite end of the room through two white double doors. Beside this was another white door which lead into a now empty but large walk in closet and it looked divine.

The sixth door lead to a work out gym filled with a stereo and loads of exercise equipment. It had large windows with a large flat screen TV in it. It also contained a few moving pictures and looked lovely. The seventh door contained a 20 metre heated indoor pool that had a separate side sauna and steam room. At the very end of the pool was a large hot tub. It all seemed so inviting. She was just leaving when she noticed the health juice bar at the end of the room smiling. She could very easily see herself sitting there drinking her drink while she kissed the entirety of Sirius' face. At that thought she remembered it was his night tonight and became highly aroused and so swiftly left the room hoping that all of her thoughts would just go away. The eighth room consisted of a large billiards table and a few couches as well as a large library. But this room also contained a few hidden surprises as she would soon find out. Behind one of the bookcases she came upon her own personal office. The office was painted deep plum and filled with dark wooden furniture and looked as though it had been made for her and her alone. It was one of her favourite spaces so far. Behind one last bookcase she came upon her own personal potions lab. It looked so elegant and suave. As they ascended the stairs they came across thirty or so bedrooms and bathrooms that had been designed the same as they were down stairs.

She also came to two different but very large ballrooms. These consisted of stages dining tables and many chandeliers and portraits. The hallways consisted of many wall sconces and portraits. She finally came to the last room in the hosue the Master suite which was the most impressive of all of the rooms. It had a huge king sized four poster bed and in front of that a chaise lounge. To the very front of the room there was a large balcony that overlooked the whole property. "Jinx what is that Property in the corner of my estate near to the sea?" "Oh that's a cottage on the property Miss. It comes with ten bedrooms and five bathrooms. It is rarely used to be honest but it was designed for holiday use. It's rather lovely inside" she said smiling. "Is it possible to change the deeds on the house as I'd like to put it someone else's name and present it to them. Could I perhaps inform them that my parents wished for them to have it and left it to them upon their death for always looking after me" she asked curiously. "Yes Miss I can arrange the documents which will simply say we are leaving and whoever it is this house on our property to live in as a small thanks for always looking after our daughter in the hard times. It has been fully paid for and just requires a loving family such as yourselves to live in it. Please accept this property and these deeds which say it is yours. Please tell me Miss whose name to put on the deed and I will do it immediately and send it to them straight away as well."

"Thank you Jinx. Please put the name Molly Weasley on the deeds and send them to her immediately" she said smiling as she came back inside again. Once inside she saw some more couches to the left by a huge fireplace with another drinks cabinet beside them. There were three doors to the right of the room door. The first door looked like it should open to reveal a cupboard but instead opened to reveal an en suite which she found to be extremely cool. The word en suite really was an understatement for what she found inside. Inside she found an extremely large glass enclosed shower that could hold at least ten people. There were two black marble sinks with mirrors above them that had recessed lighting in them. The toilet was at the end of the room and to the start of the room were steps leading up to a pool sized bath with a Jacuzzi jet function. At the end of the bath on the wall was a beautiful opulent mirror. To the left of the bath was a huge remote controlled fireplace with a TV over it so you could watch TV as you soaked in the bath. "Jinx what's with the weird button on that fireplace there?" she asked confused. "Well this room is the securest in the house as it is warded for only you and whoever you want to enter it with you so even if you do not wish someone to enter it and they try to force their way in they can never enter. This button once pressed with automatically send you to your other mansion in Edinburgh South Australia in Melbourne to be precise" she said smiling at how clever it was.

The second door led to a large walk in closet and the third room lead to a huge room covered in Persian rugs, a large fireplace, huge floor cushions and armchairs as well as a large chocolate fountain. She knew that this room was designed just for sex as she subconsciously pictured herself and Orion here moaning audibly before clearing her throat. "Well Jinx I need to get home to my husbands so will you come with us now?" "Yes Miss I will join you there let's go!" she said taking Hermione's and Poppies hand as they all aparated home and landed in the lawn outside her Italian manor.


	7. Sirius and special rooms

**And here it is chapter seven. Thanks to both Cat130 and Super MkatR for the continuous support and I'm delighted you're enjoying the story so much.**

Letting go of Poppies and Jinx's hands she sauntered into the house smiling. When she entered she put her coat on the coat rack in the entrance hall just as Sirius was coming through the door. "Sirius it's wonderful to see you. Could you please tell me what time it is now?" "It's six pm wasn't it only one hour ahead in England?" "Yes it was but my parent's manor was located in Kent New York five hours behind UK time" she said explaining why she had asked him for the time in first place. "What's your manor like and who's your friend here?" he asked gesturing to Jinx with a smile. "Sirius this is Jinx she works for us now and she is the sister of Poppy here so they are delighted to be working together. She worked for my family and I thought that there was no point in having her lying idle in my manor that I don't use all the time so I invited her to work here. I thought she could work fully with us coming to all the different mansions with us only when we actually go there so she is never alone and left out" said Hermione now smiling brightly.

Soon all the men were there to welcome her to the family. "Jinx we are honoured to have you with us and we are happy that you get to work with your sister Poppy" they all chorused together. They all retired to the lounge jumping when Molly Weasley burst through the fireplace crying. "Hermione dear did you know of your parent's will?" she asked still sobbing while tears of confusion ran down her face. "Well I only knew about the parts pertaining to me as there were some other parts that they did not wish me to know about. Has something happened to you?" she asked pretending she knew nothing. "Yes it appears that your parents have left Arthur and I a holiday cottage on the edge of their manor by the sea in New York as a reward for always looking after you all of your life in the tough times that we did. I have never even thought of such luxury or that it might find its way into my life so suddenly. I can't stay as I really must be getting home to serve the dinner I just wanted you to know we didn't do it because of this sudden reward we did it because we love you dearly" said Molly now hugging Hermione before she aparated home.

Going into the dining room they sat at the table. They all talked about how their days had gone. "I went to the shop today with Ginny and Luna and we will be running it together even if it is mine. I also wanted to put a business proposal to you all. I would like you to wear any of my clothing for free to any appointments you have anywhere and advertise as often as you can where you got them. This will drum up new business clients for me and it will get you many more clients to as all people will want to be associated with handsome men who dress and look exceptionally well" said Hermione impressing them all. "Hermione darling we are your husbands and would go work naked if you asked us to. There is nothing you ask us that we will not do. We love you so much" said Sirius grabbing and kissing her passionately while pulling away and whispering in her ear "_we'll continue this discussion later!_" Which sent delicious shivers down her spine. "After dinner Sirius I'd like to take you to my manor in New York for an hour as we have a special room there that we simply have to use" said Hermione smiling seductively at him which had him hard under the table and groaning slightly.

After dinner they instructed Jinx to drop them inside the master suite of the manor in New York and only return in three hours to get them at which time it would be 6 pm New York time and 12pm Italian time. She complied and left them in the suite returning home to spend some quality time with her sister before she would be once again needed to come back and get them to bring them home again. Hermione took off her jacket and placed it on the chair beside the bed while Sirius looked around the room. "Well this is very different to our manor isn't it? I'm delighted that it's so lovely here. What do you say that whenever it's our turn we come here as it's so luxurious?" he queried smiling at her. "Well if you think that this luxurious you've seen nothing yet. Go over there and go into the third door to the right and I'll be straight in after you" she said smiling as he went. He gasped at the sight of the fireplace and the large chocolate fountain. She entered straight after him however now she was wearing a chemise with fitted suspenders, fishnets and heels. She looked so sexy that he thought he might just come from the sight of her like that.

She waved her wand leaving him in just his boxers and groaned at the sight of his very toned chest and shaggy hair covering his beautiful face perfectly. Sliding down to her knees she straddled his lap and reached out for some marshmallows on skewers. She dunked the marshmallow in the warm melted chocolate and let the chocolate drip all over his chest licking it off as she went. She then poured some of the chocolate over her tits presenting them to him so he could lick them clean. She was so excited by the time he was finished as he hungrily ripped both of their remaining clothing off. He slid down her body and between her legs devouring the feast that waited there licking and sucking her till she screamed her orgasm evident on his face. _I'll have to be careful with this one he's good!_ She thought as she experienced another orgasm. Cygnus had been amazing but Sirius topped even him.

As she covered his hard and pulsing member in chocolate she licked and sucked it until he could no longer take it. "No stop don't continue please. I want to come inside my wife not all over her tits like a randy sixteen year old." "But I might want you to" she said continuing still until he did just that exploding all over her tits. She grinned happily when he did as he sat there panting and spent. "I mean seriously everyone knows Sirius that the first time a man comes much faster then he does second or third time and I would like for you to last a long time with me" said Hermione kissing him as she cleaned up her chest with a scourgify. Not giving him much of a chance to become accustomed to being hard once again she impaled herself on his length until she was fully sheathed. He groaned at her tightness. _Fuck your so damn tight wife! I might loose my load right now if you don't move!_ He growled huskily at her. She giggled and began pumping up and down faster until he flipped them over so she was lying on one of the Persian rugs looking up at him. He leaned in kissing her deeply as he pummelled into her faster and faster. Then he used a combination of going really fast and really slow in order to make her experience one of the best orgasms in her life.

She screamed raking her hands across his back and biting into his shoulder as she came so hard that when he pulled out she was still violently shaking from it. They then went into her shower to wash off all the chocolate and had mind blowing shower sex. She then put on a swimsuit as he put on some swimming trunks and she lead him down to the bar area and pressed the button behind it which gained a serious gasp of awe from Sirius. She opened the door leading to the swimming pool and dived right in. After spending half an hour swimming she fulfilled her earlier image by having some juice at the juice bar and snogging Sirius senseless. She had never felt more in love in life. "I have never more in love in my life Sirius. You all make me feel so special and loved. I have never felt so good before. Cygnus was amazing but you were even better and I never thought that was possible as Cygnus really was awesome. Thank you so much for making everything so special." "I love you so much my Hermione and you make every moment with me special" he said kissing her and presenting her with a small bouquet of red and white calla lilies. She inhaled their heady scent and smiled brightly snogging him senseless once more.

As they left they dried off and dressed before heading to the bar to get a drink. She slipped in behind the bar pressing the button once more to make all of the doors disappear once more. "What can I get you good sir?" she asked him from behind the bar where he was now sitting on a bar stool. He grabbed her pulling her slightly over the bar and snogged her deeply. "I'd like a bourbon on the rocks fair lady" he said smiling. "And what will you be having my sweet wife?" he asked her curiously. "I'll be having a quick martini shaken and not stirred" she replied coolly. "So you're an avid Bond fan Mrs Black just like me I see. We'll have to watch a movie or two of his during the week. We can snuggle up together on the sofa with some hot chocolate in front of the fire and watch it. I'll massage your back and kiss you loads and it'll be just perfect" he said making her smile brightly. "That sounds absolutely wonderful Mr Black although any time spent with you would be wonderful really." _To us!_ They chorused clinking their glasses together and downing them just as Jinx returned to get them.

Jinx cleaned up the glasses and they left. She was absolutely exhausted from her amazing night with Sirius and decided that the next night she would keep to herself and sleep alone in her room as she really would need a break after Sirius. She bade everyone goodnight and went with Sirius into his room to sleep as it was what he had initially wanted all along. His room was very large with the same en suite as hers. Clearly they had the same taste in design. His room was wide with a nice balcony that overlooked the whole estate. Both he and Regulus were the only ones who had suites overlooking the whole grounds. Cygnus and Orion had suites on the opposite side of the house that overlooked the whole city of Venice instead. His bed was a black marble styled four poster king size bed. He had lush fabrics on his bed along with light and fluffy pillows and it looked very inviting altogether. She kissed him deeply and began to strip out of her clothing as she used her wand to summon her pyjamas into the room. She put on her pyjamas bottoms and her t shirt on top.

"Jinx please bring me a warm cup of tea with cream and two sugars as I would like to warm up slightly before I go to sleep thank you" "No problem Miss and Sir can I get anything for you?" she asked Sirius. "Actually a cup of tea with some cream in it sounds wonderful thank you Jinx. I am so delighted to have you working here!" he gushed causing the elf to blush further. She returned in five minutes with the two cups of tea on a silver tray. "Would either of you like some cake or a biscuit with your tea?" asked Jinx smiling at them both. "No thank you Jinx. Cold you please wake me at nine am tomorrow morning as I need to go work an hour after that. You are dismissed. Goodnight" said Hermione smiling as she drunk her tea feeling herself warm up in no time. "No problem Miss. See you then" said Jinx popping out of the room. She finished her tea and slid under the covers snuggling into Sirius's side as he held her close against him. She fell asleep instantly thinking of tomorrow and how successful it would be. Maybe she would spend time with Regulus after all.


	8. Shopping and profits

Hermione woke up to the sounds of Jinx lightly tapping her. "Miss I have come to call you as you have requested of me this morning. What would you like for your breakfast as it's very important that you eat a substantial breakfast before going to work" said Jinx smiling brightly at Hermione as she sat up in bed. "Thank you Jinx and thank you for doing it so lightly. You really are very sweet. I would like some sausages and scrambled eggs with toast and some tea thanks" she said dismissing the elf politely. Turning around she kissed Sirius's head annoyed slightly when he actually stirred as it wasn't her intention to actually wake him up. She looked at him and moved out from underneath the duvet screaming slightly as he pulled her back in suddenly. "Good morning Mrs Black. Where are you going so early?" he said possessively. "Mr Black I am going to have a shower now and get ready for work." "Are you sure you wouldn't like some company?" he asked pushing his firm erection against her hips. "You're incorrigible you know that Sirius! Join me if you want to but I'm going now as any longer and I might be late. I have half an hour max for a shower are you feeling up to a fifteen minute challenge?" "Always" he responded smirking.

Slipping out from underneath the duvet she trudged into the bathroom. "Hermione have you still got your time turner?" he asked her. "Why do you ask Sirius?" "Well it's just that if you do we could go back two hours and have a luxurious bath" he said grinning. She whipped out her time turner and sued it to go back two hours. She ran them a long luxurious bath and filled it with oils. He got in first and then she followed. He pulled her down so was resting between his legs with her back against his chest. As she inhaled the heady scent of him mixed with the oils she sighed in contentment. They should really wake up like this every morning. As she leaned further against him he moved around so he was now rubbing up against her clit each time he moved which was making her moan very loudly. Casting a quick silencing charm on the bathroom she ground down into him sinking onto him until they were sheathed. Rocking back and forth as he slipped in and out of her she had never felt more sensual or sexual. As she moved faster with him she could feel the coil within her stomach tightening until eventually she could take it no more coming and bringing him over the edge with her.

Panting and smiling she continued to wash herself and him as well. An hour and a half later they were all done as they slipped back into the room watching as they disappeared from the bed now standing over it smiling and feeling more refreshed then they had in ages. As if on cue they got back into bed just before Jinx came in waking her up and taking her order for breakfast. Smiling she got up and waved her wand as her uniform appeared on her. Turning around she giggled slightly as Sirius really had fallen back to sleep. She waved her wand casting a spell on her uniform so that no matter what happened to it, it would never ever stain or become dirty. Her hair was in an elegant bouffant style ponytail with her fascinator on over it. She sauntered down the hall to breakfast when she came upon Regulus walking to his office. Running over to him she kissed him deeply. "I've missed you Reg! I must go to work now after breakfast but I'll see you tonight" she said smiling but soon stopped as he did not look happy. "I'm so sorry Hermione but our business will be taking me away for one night tonight but what I will do if your free is see you at lunchtime or dinner time this evening before I must leave for the night what do you say?" he asked "Well I'd rather not do it during lunch time so I'll see you this evening. I'll be home here at six. See you then" she said going down to breakfast.

When she got to the dinning table Orion was there reading the paper and eating his eggs and toast. "Good morning Hermione. Are you going to the shop in Diagon Alley this morning?" "Good morning Orion yes I am after I eat my breakfast" she said. "That's great because I need to come with you. I have a meeting at ten am and I need to buy a new suit. I'm afraid my suit is very much out of date these days and I will be needing a new one." "Well we open today at nine am and I will going there for quarter to nine. You should come in for nine fifteen if that would suit you. You are lucky because just for today we have a thirty percent off sale. I will ensure you get the best quality suit from Ginny as this will be her area in the shop. My area is as you know the custom Jewellery area and of course Luna's area is the accessories such as bags, hats, scarves, shoes and boots etc". "That sounds fabulous. I will actually come in at around nine thirty as I have to go to another shop in Diagon Alley first. I will be needing a new pet and have decided I will be buying two of them. I am intending to buy a new cat called mittens and an owl which I shall be calling Flynn. Which pet would you like as I'll be buying you a pet too and leaving at home for you? I think you should have an owl plus one other animal also."

"Thanks Ry I'd love a black cat called shadow and a white owl called Davis. Thank you so much. I think the white owl should have a platinum name tag saying Davis with Le Chateaux Noir underneath that. On the reverse should be the address of our store. This will be great for business I think. If you tell the shop owner my instructions and to magically seal it around the owls neck so it may never be removed unless by me that will be great. You'll be delighted to know I have an invisible version of the thief's downfall at my door so no one in disguise may enter. It is the height in security as all enchantments and disguises will be removed magically either just before or upon entry to the store. This will ensure safety at all times for me and my customers. They will of course not be aware it's there as only my staff and I know that and they've taken the unbreakable vow not to tell anyone about it" she enthused about he business over breakfast. Taking one final sip of her tea she grabbed his arm as they both flooed into The Leaky Cauldron before sharing an intimate kiss and going their separate ways. She sauntered down to her shop where Luna was already waiting and was joined momentarily by Ginny. "Ok let's go girls!" said Hermione enthusiastically checking that all was right with the store. Seeing that everything was perfect she opened the doors to her shop and magically placed a camera which was hidden by her door which would give all of them a view of who was outside and coming in on their monitors. Checking that it worked she was happy.

Her first customer was surprisingly Pomona Sprout who wanted to buy a dress and necklace for a wedding she was attending that month. She entered the shop delighted to find Ginny inside. "Ginny what a pleasure it is to see you in such a fine boutique as this. Could you help me please? I am going to a wedding this month at the end and I would like to buy a dress. The colours I can't wear are white and cream obviously and pink as the bridesmaids will be in pink so none of the guests can be. With all of these different wedding one nearly needs a new outfit for each one. I have five weddings next month alone. This whole law is crazy isn't it? If you don't mind me asking who did you get?" said her former teacher smiling. "Pomona I'm delighted to see you again. I will of course be delighted to help you. I know we have loads of weddings coming up as well including my own one. I'm actually quite nervous about it but it should be fine. I'm marrying Dean Thomas" she responded smiling dreamily as she thought of Dean. Going over to the rails in the expensive section she picked out a beautiful navy blue and polka dot dress and handed it to Pomona instructing her to try it on in the changing rooms and call for assistance if she needed any.

The door opened again as Orion Black walked in and Ginny's mouth watered at the sexy sight before her. She had no idea that this is what Orion actually looked like and found herself quite happy at the sight of him. "Good morning sir I am Ginerva and welcome to the shop. Can I assist you with anything?" "Hello Ginerva I'm Orion my wife Hermione told me all about you this morning. I understand you and Luna are her best friends and I wanted to say thank you so much for agreeing to help her here. Yes I do need help. I'm trying to buy a new suit for work as I've not been around in years and my old suit quite frankly is well out of fashion. I have come here to buy a new suit. Could you help me choose one as although I'm not fussy myself about the colour I really have no idea what's trending at the moment. "Oh Orion what an honour it is to meet you and yes I'd be delighted to help you. It was no trouble helping her out and I'm honoured I get to have a well paying permanent job with my best friend. I couldn't ask for more then that." Looking him up and down she whipped out her wand and measured him properly just as Pomona emerged from the cubicles in her dress. "Orion wait just one moment if you please and I'll be right with you. Pomona that dress is gorgeous on you. I would suggest picking out a cardigan from that rail there to go with it. Now Orion where were we? Oh right yes the measurements. I can see that your shirt seems to be in good nick so all you need are some new pants and the blazer to go over it. Will you also be requiring a new tie sir?" "I would like to get a new tie yes. In fact I would like to get one tie in each colour you have if I can?" he asked her smiling still.

"Yes I am arranging that right now. So come on over here to the racks. You're a size thirty two and I would suggest the black wide lapel suit here. It has just one button on the blazer and is far less constricting then the one you own currently which has the three buttons at either side making it look rather like a straight jacket. It was the fashion in the twenties yes but now this is much more in fashion. Here you go and I'd suggest trying it on first to ensure it fits properly." Pomona came over to the register with the dress in one hand and a gorgeous red cardigan in the other. "I'll be getting my necklace now as well Ginny" she said smiling. "Ok if you take the lift at the back there up to the next floor Hermione runs our jewellery department and she can help you pick out a nice necklace. Thank you Pomona I'll keep the clothes here and wrap them up so when you have picked out and paid for your necklace you can come here once again and I will have the clothes ready for you before you leave. Is that alright?" "Yes that's fine. I'll see you in a little while" she said heading to the back of the store while Orion came out in his new suit smiling at her his shaggy hair framing his face nicely. "I love the way this suit looks and it feels amazing on me. I've decided to not only take it but wear it out of here and on to work as I feel everyone should see it. Here's my old suit please donate it to charity or destroy it or whatever. How much will this be?" "That'll be three hundred and fifty galleons for the suit and another two hundred and fifty galleons for all of your ties. In total that six hundred galleons sir" she said punching those numbers into the register. It opened with a ding sound as she placed the cash inside handing him his bag with his newly bought and individually wrapped ties.

She then moved on to Pomona's dress wrapping it in their signature black silk fabric and tied it with a red satin bow. The cardigan was also wrapped in silk and the prices were entered into the register. Pomona went up in the elevator exiting in the Jewellery department. The huge water feature caught her eye immediately. Hermione was so delighted to see her former teacher. "Pomona you're looking so well. How can I help you today?" "Well I'm off to a wedding at the end of the month and I have five weddings next month also with this new wedding law. I've already got my dress and cardigan but I need a new necklace now to go with it. My dress is navy blue polka dot and the cardigan is red in colour." "Great come over here to this cabinet. After hearing what you've said just now I feel that ideally a nice sapphire pendant in an oval shape will look delicate but not cheap either. This pendant here is an oval shape and comes with this sterling silver chain which is medium in length. This pendant is very opulent and adds an air of class to any outfit. Would you like to buy this one or would you like to look around further. Please tell me if the oval shape is not for you and we can find another shape no problems." Pomona looked at the pendant for a while before deciding it was perfect.

"This is perfect. I'll take it please. How much will that be?" "I've wrapped it up and it's in this presentation box here. Now here is your bag. That one costs one hundred and eighty galleons" she said smiling at Pomona who looked at her in awe. "What a bargain I know that elsewhere that would nearly cost me two hundred galleons more here you go and thank you" "Well Pomona we here know that if something is ridiculously priced no one will want to buy them so we offer the best of quality items at a reasonable price and plus we have a thirty percent off sale today meaning that the price is lower. Usually it would cost you two hundred and forty galleons but with the discount for today only you just pay one hundred and eighty galleons. I'm glad you like it and we hope to see you here again soon. Thank you for coming by" said Hermione hugging her old professor in joy who happily returned the gesture. "I am so delighted that even without the discount things are still not overly expensive here. Trust me when I say that I'll definitely be back here and I'll make sure to tell of my friends and everyone at Hogwarts about this place. People every where need to know about the extremely high standard in quality and good prices of this establishment. I'm so proud I got to teach each of you myself what an honour!" she enthused making Hermione blush before gathering up her things and leaving the shop but obviously not before paying the three hundred galleons for the clothing.

Marietta Edgecomb was the next person to enter the shop. "Hey Ginny do you guys sell any bags or shoes as I really need some for my friends wedding next week. I have my dress already but I need the bag and shoes" she finished. "Well I only deal with the clothing department but if you take the lift at the back of the shop down to the lower floor Luna will be happy to help you out. It's lovely to see you once again!" she smiled as her old school mate passed her by. Stepping out if the lift she felt slightly dizzy and so took a moment to steady herself before she saw Luna in the corner putting a hat back on the shelf. "Marietta how wonderful to see you again. It's been a while hasn't it? How can I help you today?" "Hey Luna the feeling is mutual. I'm going to my friends wedding next week and while I have my dress already I need a new bag and shoes. Can you help me pick one out please?" "I can of course. What colour is the dress? The dress is the staple of any outfit and the shoes and bag are designed to simply compliment it. Also do you prefer a big or small bag and would you prefer if it was an evening bag or just a glamorous daytime bag? Also I need you to tell me what shoe size you are?" she asked being very attentive to the needs of Marietta. "Well my dress is plum coloured and ends just below my knee. It's a pencil dress with long sleeves. I would honestly prefer a medium sized bag that looks good and I'm a size five in shoes." "Well considering your dress is plum we can choose a bag and shoe combination that is either black, brown or pink. Which of these colours appeals most to you? Also I need to know if you want a heel that is very high or practically high."

"Yes I think black sounds perfect. I would like to try maybe a wedge first and see how that looks and then afterwards I'd like to try a stiletto. Whichever one I find most comfortable is the one I will buy." "Ok over here we have a practically heeled wedge shoe with a low elegant ankle strap that doesn't cut off circulation and will look good on your legs as well. Try it on it's a size five." Marietta trued on the wedges and loved them. They looked brilliant on her feet and were as comfortable as gloves. Next she tried on some black high stilettos that were also comfortable as they were already fitted with cushioning charms to last the lifetime of the shoes. She found that she loved those shoes too. "I can't decide which I love better so I'm going to take them both. Now let's get me a handbag!" she said in an excited fashion. After trying on many bags of various sizes and not being content she worried she would never find the right bag but just as she was about to give up she saw it on a top shelf. It was a simple yet extremely elegant bag which was black and suede with a velvet bow at the top. It was perfectly simple and elegant and if Marietta was entirely honest this bag was just totally her. "Yes I'll take that bag up there it's perfect. I actually feel like it was made for me wow. How much will all this be?" she asked hoping she'd have enough money. "That will be with our thirty percent discount today three hundred and twenty galleons please." "That's amazing I was full sure it would cost me at least five hundred and fifty. Here you go" she said handing over the requested amount.

"Well we all know from personal experience if it's not good value you don't want it so when we don't have the sale these items would still cost four hundred galleons. I am in charge of this section and it's me who sets the prices. I felt that it was good to have good value and different packages for my area. For instance we have a shoe and scarf package for one hundred and fifty galleons or for two hundred and fifty galleons you can get a bag with a pair of shoes. Also I should tell you if you want to spend five hundred galleons in my area you will get a scarf, hat, bag, gloves, shoes and fascinator. I will in the coming weeks and from now on be designing my own range of personal fascinators as well as selling the designer fascinators we get in. My collection however will be limited to forty different pieces per collection none of which will ever be the same or repeated. Thanks for stopping by today I've really enjoyed seeing you again" she said after finally explaining about all of the offers she had in her own area. "Those offers are amazing and I will definitely be back again another time to avail of them. I will tell all my friends as well as everyone really does need to avail of these amazing offers. I'll see you later on" she said leaving the shop with her new things.

By the time lunchtime had come they had already had a massive soar in sales making a mere eight thousand galleons in the space of five hours. It was mental how popular they were and just on their first day as well. Hermione had decided that one randomised day per week they should hold a thirty percent off sale so as to attract more customers and because of the fact that you never knew what day the sale would be on until that day it insured that they would always have steady customers. Leaving the shop floor they closed up for one hour for lunch as all three of them went upstairs to eat some freshly made sandwiches and cakes which had been delivered by the local high life café as it was called. They had arranged everyday to get toasted sandwiches and cakes delivered from one of the most popular cafes in wizarding Britain and they would settle the tab at the end of every four days. The owner agreed to set up a direct debit system so she would automatically be paid what she was owed every four days. This meant that she wasn't hounding anyone for money all the time. They poured tea and ate their lunch talking about everything. They were all so relaxed and happy to be working there. Hermione couldn't have been more delighted as her posh and great valued shop was doing really well and word was spreading fast about it's success and value.

"I can't believe it. Word about the offers I have in place in my section has gotten out to Hogwarts students thanks to Marietta Edgecomb from our year. I've made so far today two thousand five hundred galleons in my own section alone how amazing that feels" said Luna very proud of herself. "I know what you mean Luna. I made three thousand galleons even in my own section and it's only lunchtime. We obviously make great sales people" said Ginny smiling brightly. "I know what you mean girls. My shop is doing so well. I alone made another two thousand five hundred galleons on jewellery itself. I think our packages and price payment plans mixed with our random one day a week sale will keep people coming in all the time. I think the fact that each of you prices their own stock means we are bound to make lots of money. The second half of the day was yet to come but already they had made lots of money. This was shaping up to be an awesome day.


End file.
